


Cosmic Convene

by Wizzy



Series: Cosmic [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Cats, Friendship, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karai seems like your average, anime-loving 17 year old girl. However, when three people get sucked into her world, she may be the only one who can help them get back home. With the help of Lexian and Darcian, Karai finds herself not only discovering more about her new friends, but also herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Convene

My name is Karai. I'm seventeen years old and I love cats. Anime is one of my favorite things in the world. In fact, three of my cats are named after the anime characters they reminded me of.

First we have Hige, a tan colored tom cat. He reminded me of the chubby and lovable wolf from Wolf's Rain. Then we have Naruto, the hyper golden-haired boy. Obviously his name came from Naruto Uzumaki. And last there's InuYasha, a beautiful white tom. And he was from, you guessed it, the anime InuYasha.

So yeah, that's basically us in a nutshell. As of right now, the four of us are in an abandoned laboratory, trying rescue some animals that some sicko has been doing experiments on. At this moment, I am in the middle of a fight with said sicko. Funny thing was, he seemed way too big and strong to be a human. But monsters and all that crap don't exist, right?

 _Will this thing ever die?_ I thought as I ducked to avoid the freakishly large person's attack. This sicko couldn't possibly be human. All I had to defend myself was a tiny little knife that really wasn't much help. “Naruto! Hige! InuYasha! Attack!” I shouted to my three feline companions.

Having them since birth, I had been able to teach them all kinds of things. Among those had been several kinds of attacks. Following my order, the trio leaped at the creature.

As they struggled with Sicko, I got a better look at him. On his back, a small gem fragment was stuck in its back.  _It's just like the other one,_ I thought.  _The one that I broke apart and placed on their collars._ Once again, I attempted to dodge the creature's attack. But this time, it grabbed my by the throat and pinned me against the wall.

Desperately, I shouted to my companions. Or rather, I shouted as best I could. “InuYasha, Hige, help the others get out! Naruto, help me!” Before anyone could do anything, there was a bright light and Sicko drops me. Then he falls right on top of me.

Letting out an incredibly long string of swearing, I struggled under the weight of the creature. As the light faded though, my attention was drawn elsewhere. Standing before me were three people I knew all too well.

“InuYasha... Hige... Naruto...” I whispered, unable to believe what I was seeing. “But... they're not... they're supposed to be... real...”


End file.
